Game of Life
by Bubbles That Dance in the Sky
Summary: My phone vibrated in my pocket, I took it out and got a look, '1 message'. I flipped open my phone and looked at the message. "Wanna play a game? A game that is never to be created into a video game. A game of survival. A game of life. If you lose, you die. But it's your own choice to play or not..."
1. Prologue

**Yo people! This is my second story... well I WILL rewrite my first one, but a bit later ok? ENJOY! :)**

**Prologue**

**Shiki's POV (He is my OC. See characters and information to understand) **

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I took it out and saw there were a message sent to my phone.

I flipped open the screen and clicked open the message, but i first looked at the contact number, 'unknown number'.

'Oh well, let's first see what the message is about.' I thought and I started to read the message.

_"Wanna play a game? A game that is never to be created into a video game. A game of survival. A game of life. If you lose, you die. But it's your own choice to play or not..."_

"What?" I said as I read on.

_"I asked 200 children to play, Some will play, some will refuse. Are you going to play or refuse? It's your own choice."_

Then my phone buzzed again, it's another message from the 'unknown number'

I clicked open the message and started to read it.

"If you want to play,come to - before 2 p.m." **(I typed - because I can't think of any place to type :p)**

'2 p.m. huh?' I thought as I looked at my watch. "1 p.m."

"I guess I'll go and have a look." I said and started to walk towards the meeting place.

It took quite sime time to get there, well I had to take subways, trains, etc...

I even got lost for a while... I took the wrong subway.

But yeah, I found where the meeting place will take place in about... 15 minutes.

I jogged there and saw that it was a field... I didn't even know there was a field here.

There were alot of children there, and I'm saying, ALOT!

And the thing that suprised me more is there were ELEVATORS!

There were elevators all over the place, I looked up to see where the elevators led up to.**(If you want to get a little bit of idea of the image go on youtube and type 'The new Millennium- Vocaloid.' The elevators is kinda like those ones.)**

It was so high that it was out of sight.

'I wonder where it will lead to?' I thought as I walked towards one elevator.

I looked at my watch and looked at the time, 2:56; four more minutes.

I waited for a while and felt my phone buzzing in my pocket.

I looked around and saw all the children reaching into their pocket or bag to get their phones.

I took out my phone and clicked open the message.

_'Welcome, players! To the 'Game of life!'. If you accept the request please feel free to get on one of the elevators and come see the adventure game. Oh! by the way, call me __**Joker. **__Of course! It's not my real name.'_

" 'It's not my real name' it says" I muttered as the elevator door next to me opened.

I looked around and saw some children getting into some elevators, some hesitate, and some of them turning to leave for home.

I turned towards the elevator and walked into it.

I looked at the field as the elevator started to rise into the sky.

I leaned on one of the wall and closed my eyes, I slid down the wall and sat on the floor of the elevator, the elevator were slower than I thought it would be.

My mind started to drift off and my body started to relax.

After a couple minutes of going up into the sky, I started to fall asleep.

But before I fall completely asleep, the elevator stopped as I heard a 'ding' sound.

Cold, fresh, breezy air filled the room, I opened my eyes and saw mist all over.

I stood up and walked out of the elevator.

The moment I walked out of the elevator cold wind blew around me and I heard trees rustling.

I need to close my eyes to prevent sand blowing into my eyes.

When the wind calmed down and the rustling of the trees stopped.

I opened my eyes to see a forest with tall big trees, and somehow it gave me the chills.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I took it out and saw a person sent me a voice mail.

But it was not the 'unknown number' anymore. It's **Joker**.

I clicked the message as it started to play.

_"Welcome! to the game of life! I'm Joker! The creator of the game. You may not turn your back now; it's too late." _Somehow his voice sounded familiar, a bit hoarse. _"If you want to turn and leave, too late. Look behind you."_ I looked behind me and saw the elevator, gone. _"__**Good Luck!**__"_


	2. Characters and Informations

**Hi guys! ^^ I'm going to write some information on my story like characters and other stuffs. **

**PLZ! PLZ! You can skip the rrbz and ppgz but please don't skip my OCs and the information of the island!**

**Brick Jojo:**

Age: 16

Hair color: Orange

Eye color: Red

**Butch Jojo:**

Age: 16

Hair color: Raven

Eye color: Dark green

**Boomer Jojo:**

Age: 16

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Dark blue

**Akatsutsumi Momoko:**

Age: 16

Hair color: Orange

Eye color: Pink

**Matsubara Kaoru:**

Age: 16

Hair color: Raven

Eye color: Green

**Gotokuji Miyako:**

Age: 16

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Blue

**My OCs:**

**Tsukiyama Shiki:**

**Age: 17**

**Hair color: Very dark brown**

**Tsukiyama Shizaki:**

**Age: 17 **

**Hair color: Very dark brown**

**Eye color: Blood red**

**Shiki and Shizaki are twins, they look the same but only the eye color is different.**

**The island of 'Game of life' is a place created by the **_**Joker**_**. The island is a floating island in the sky and is a big island full of games. Although it is full of games but it is not some kind of **_**game**_** you play on a PSP, DS or play station... etc. The game will have different kind of monsters as your opponent, sometime they are humans.**

**The island has different games, but only takes a little part of the island. There are trees at the very end of the games. The trees make it look like a forest, but it is not.**

**If you kill one of the creatures in the island, you will receive something useful. (E.g. swords or clothes) The creature will turn into thin air and you will see an item in front of you.**


	3. Ch 1 - Begin!

**Hey ppl! Nice to see you^^! Hope you enjoyed the prologue! Well by the way, here's Chapter 1. PLZ review! ENJOY! **

**)I am now reposting this chapter**

**P.S. the ppl who read this before I reposted the chapter, you MUST reread this chapter (For some **_**reason **_**half of the chapter got cut off)**

**Chapter 1- Begin!**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Oh boy."I said snapping my phone shut.

I'm now standing on a floating island that children came to play a game, a surviving game.

I felt chills running down my spine.

My two best friends next to me were gripping my arms so tight.

"Guys," I said closing my eyes, "I'm sorry. I dragged you into this."

"Kaoru-san, its fine" I looked at my blonde friend, she looks so pale, and I could see some tears at the corner of her eyes.

I looked over at my red headed friend, she's as pale as my blonde friend.

"Miyako, Momoko, I'm really sorry. I never knew this would happen." I said to Momoko and Miyako. "I thought we might just take a look at the game and go back home; but who knew this was a game that you'll need to risk your life with? I-I don't know what to say..."

"Kaoru-san, you're not at fault" Miyako said trying to cheer me up.

"Y-Yea, we are the ones that followed you in the first place. So Kaoru, it's not your fault" Momoko said putting on a smile that everyone knows it's fake.

I closed my eyes to think, my mind was clueless.

"W-Well, standing here and not moving is useless, right? So I think we should try and survive. That's the only way out." I said looking straight ahead.

I shook off their hands and took a step forward.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

It startled me and I took out my phone.

I flipped it open and the message is of course, from Joker.

I clicked into it and started to read it.

Momoko and Miyako rushed to my side.

_"You kids disappoint me... The game started, yet you still didn't take a step into the forest. Well, I guess I should have explained it more .If you want to survive, there's food in the island, but you have to look for it yourself. There are different games on this island. If you want an example I'll tell you, but only one~ A Maze. And lots more, its fun! Don't be scared! Go on! START!"_

I shut my phone and sighed, "I guess this is the only thing we could do….."I said as I started to walk forward

I walked a few steps forward and stopped, thought about how we got here.

_**Flashback**_

I walked home with my two best friends, Momoko and Miyako.

"AHHH!" Momoko suddenly yelled.

"What!" I shouted at her.

"I forgot my sports clothes in class." She said laughing sheeply.

"Ah, me too." Miyako said.

I sighed and said, "Well, quickly go and fetch it, I'll go with you"

"Thanks" They said together.

We went back to the school and got their stuff.

"I can't understand why you guys forget your sport clothes." I said as I started to walk out the school.

"It's because we don't like sports as much as you do. "Momoko said.

Then our phone rang and buzzed in our pockets.

We took it out and I saw the sender is an 'unknown number'.

"Hey guys, who texted you?" I asked.

"Mine is an 'unknown number'." Momoko said looking at me.

"Mine too" Miyako said looking at us.

They both looked at me, "So is mine." I said clicking on the message.

I read it and smirked, "Interesting." I said looking up with narrowed eyes.

"Guys, I think it's a prank." Momoko said holding her phone up.

"No." Miyako said, for some reason, she took longer to read the message.

"What's wrong, Miyako?" Momoko asked.

"There's more, scroll down to read more." she said looking up at us.

We did as we were told.

_"If you want to play, come to - before 2 p.m." _

"Hey" I said as the smirk on my face grew wider, "I wanna go"

Miyako and Momoko's eyes grew big.

"No! What if it's a prank and the sender is a kidnapper?!" Miyako said worriedly.

"Yea! He will indeed kidnap me because I'm too cute." Momoko said clapping both hands on her cheeks.

Both I and Miyako sweat dropped.

"Well I'm gonna go and take a look, if ya wanna come then come, but if you don't, just go home by yourselves." I said walking towards the school gates.

"Kaoru, wait up!" I heard Momoko call from behind.

I looked back and said, "You guys coming?"

They both nodded.

_**End of flashback**_

Looked back, Momoko and Miyako just stood there and looked at the ground.

I sighed and said, "Guys, don't worry. I'll protect you"

With that sentence they looked at me.

I nodded and started to walk into the forest.

I could hear footsteps behind me.

_**At the same time**_

**Butch's POV**

"Let go of me! You ass!" I yelled trying to get my blonde brother to let go of me.

"BUT!" My blonde brother wailed holding onto my waist crying.

"No _butts_, Boomer!" My red headed brother yelled at him.

"Boomer! You ass! I'm telling you, LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" I yelled punching him in the face, he fell to the ground unconscious, well at least I got him letting go of me.

"Butch! What if you got him injured?!" My red headed brother yelled at me in the face.

"What's the big deal, Brick! We can just take him to the hospital like last time I accidently hit him in the face with his baseball bat!" I yelled without thinking.

"Oh yea?! Are you going to fly down to the surface or are you going to just jump down with Boomer on your back?!" Brick yelled as steam came out of his ears, "We can't let each other get injured right now! It will be very troublesome!"

I looked at Boomer and said to Brick, pointing at Boomer, "Uhh... Brick?" I said.

"What?!" He shouted at me.

"Boomer passed out." I said sweat dropping.

"Huh?" Brick looked at our younger brother, on the floor, passed out.

Brick slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Carry him." He muttered.

"Huh?" I said leaning my ear closer to him.

"CARRY HIM!" He yelled.

I cover my ear to the sudden yell, "Ok, ok... You don't have to yell!" I said frowning.

I bent down to pick Boomer up.

'How should I get Boomer on my back?' I thought freezing in the position I am in.

"Butch! Hurry up!" Brick called turning around looking at me, frowning.

I looked at him and then looked down at Boomer, I lightly stepped on Boomer's stomach a few times.

Boomer frowned and rolled to his side, mumbling, "Another 5 minutes"

I kicked him in the stomach, hard.

"Ahh! What did you do that for" Boomer said sitting up but still having his eyes closed, "Guys, I had a very weird dream last night, I dreamt that we went to a field of elevators and at the very top was an island, and it's something like... Game of life?"

"You're not dreaming." I said. "Open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and looked around, "Please tell me this is a dream!" He said once again shutting his eyes.

"Hey." Brick said calmly, "We're leaving."

Boomer opened his eyes and looked at Brick with teary eyes.

Brick started to walk away, I looked at Boomer and motioned him to stand up.

"Wait Brick, look." I said as I realized that there was small rectangle shaped bag attached to my pants.

"what." Brick said turning around and saw what I as trying to tell him.

"I also have one" Boomer said as he stood up.

Brick checked if he also had one, yes.

"I'll bet that it'll come in handy in the near future." Brick said as he realized that he also had one of these little bag.

"Oh well. Let's just keep them on for the time being." I said as I started to walked towards Brick, Boomer followed behind me.

We started to enter the forest.

I took one last look behind me and turned toward the forest, walking into the forest and saw the weirdest thing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Last chapter is a bit messed up.**

**PLZ review!**


	4. Ch 2 - Dead Manor

**Hi! Here is the SECOND chapter! N'JOY!**

**Chapter 2- Dead Manor**

**Boomer's POV**

I walked into the forest behind my red headed bother, having my raven haired bother walking behind me.

'Am i supposed to be here?' I thought 'Joker said we will need to survive but how could anyone survive without anything?'

Suddenly I bumped into Brick, "Hey!" He shouted.

"S-Sorry." I said.

"What's wrong." Butch said calmly behind me.

"Look." Brick said pointing ahead of him.

Butch and I peered over his shoulder to see a BIG manor about half a kilometre away.

Thin mist floated around it, "Hey." Brick said looking at me with a irritated look on his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Would you let go of my hand?" He said narrowing his eyes at me.

I looked down and saw that i was squeezing Brick's hand tightly.

"Wah!" I shouted letting go of his hand and stepped back, I stepped on Butch's feet and fell backwards.

"Hey! Get off!" Butch yelled under me.

I climbed on my feet and apologized to Butch.

Brick decided that he was going to the manor to take a look, Butch agreed but I didn't like the idea of it.

"Hey." I said as they started to head towards the manor. "I don't think that this is a good idea."

"Then stay here." Butch said with a dull expression.

I frowened and said, "Fine. I'll go with."

We started to walk towards the manor, when we arrived at the door step, Brick knocked on the door with his hands cluctched lightly.

We waited for about a few good seconds until the door swung open with abou 6 or 7 people standing there with wide smiles, 4 of them are wearing maid clothings, 2 of them are wearing a suit, and one of them were wearing kimono.

**(It's a bit confusing so here:**

**4 of the maids has same hair colours (Brown) but different coloured eyes (Blue, green, yellow and pink)**

**Suit person 1 - Has purple hair and purple eyes, is wearing a brown suit.**

**Suit person 2 - Has black hair and blue eyes, is wearing a black suit**

**The person wearing the kimono has sky blue hair and silver eyes**

**It is still confusing but I'll make it more clear)**

"Oh, what may we help you with?" The person wearing the brown suit said as he stepped forward and has his face inches from Brick's, "I'm the butler, pleased to meet you."

He stepped back when the words left his mouth, the maids dashed towards us with cheerful smiles and with quick movements they said, "I'm Jun." The first one said, "I'm Jan" said the second one " I'm Jin" the third one introduced "I'm Jen" the last one said as all four of them jumped back in excitement.

The person in the black suit walked calmly towards us with a bright smile on his face and said, "Greetings, my name is Hokari, I am the master of this house."

The women with the kimono walked up next to him and said in a very lady like way, "My name is Haruka, and I'm Hokari's wife."

Butch and I were shocked, but Brick still remained calm and said, "My name is Brick, they are my brothers, Butch and Boomer." Brick introduced us to them pointing at us.

"Please excuse our behavior, we don't usually get guests. Oh my, thinking about it... you boys are the first guests we have had." Haruka- san said placing hand on her cheek.

"Please, come in. You must be tired." Hokari- san said as he motioned us to go in the house.

We walked into the house and the butler closed the door behind us.

I was the last one to enter the house, the butler walked behind me.

This house is really creepy... but for some reason I think these people is kind.

"Guys..." I whispered to Brick and Butch.

They turned around and looked at me, "Remember, mama said that we can't believe the words strangers says like...like... _I'll give you some sweets._" I said slightly frowning.

Butch slapped his forehead and Brick's eyebrow twitched a little.

"Ummmmm..." Brick said narrowing his eyes at me, "Did they even offer us any sweets?"

"Would you like some sweets?" We heard a voice said. The four sisters came hopping towards us with a basket in one of their hand, when that stood in front of brick she reached out the basket and smiled sweetly while saying, "Would you like some sweets?"

"SEE!" I yell-whispered to them.

"Uh... I'm fine thank you." Brick said looking at them.

"And would you like some? Butch-kun, Boomer-kun?" The girl said looking at us.

"No...nononono, mama said we can't accept sweets from strangers." I said worried.

The girls started to giggle and I heard a deep voice laughing behind me, it was the butler.

When the laughing and the giggling calmed down a little Butch sighed and took a sweet from the basket.

He opened the wrapping and waved the sweet in front of my face.

He then threw the sweet in the air and caught it with his mouth, he started to chew the sweet, "See. No poison." He said looking at me, "Hey, this sweet is quite soft huh."

"Yes," The girl with the basket said smiling, "I made it."

"Wow" Butch said swallowing the sweet, "You're great!"

A few moments later Butch's face twisted in pain, he clutched his chest tightly and fell to his knees and slowly crumbled to the floor.

"Butch!" I screamed and immediately kneeled down next to him.

I grabbed both his shoulder and said, "Butch, please! You MUST be ok! You're my only brother!" I heard Brick coughing but I ignored him, "Please! I'll give you all the sweets for the rest of my life, PLEASE BE OK!"

Butch slightly looked up and gave me a smug look, "I'm just kidding" He stood up and dusted himself off, "The sweets for the rest of your life is mine." He said pointing at me.

The four maids offered to go to the living room to have some food, everyone walked after them.

I remained there... dumbfounded.

I heard soft laughing behind me, I looked back and saw the butler still standing behind me.

"You and your brothers really get along well." He said holding his hand out as an offer.

I took his hand and got some support while I stood up, "No way, they always tease me and embarrass me in pubic." I explained to him.

"I see." He said tilting his head slightly. "but you're still lucky to share you precious life with your brothers, and if I'm not wrong, you also have a mother." He said as we headed towards the living room.

"Ah," I said, "actually... we were created by our 'mama' ...a monkey, a talking monkey that creates things...oh, not to mention he is a male monkey." i said a bit embarrassed.

"Wow! That is very interesting!" The butler said smiling brightly.

"May I ask...?" I said starting to wonder.

"Yes, anything." he said to me.

"Is your name 'butler' or do you have a name?" I asked him.

"Wow, you're the first that asked." He said having a surprised expression, "Well...my name is Hananake." He said opening a door we reached. "Furanema Hananake"

"That is a nice name." I said smiling at him.

"Thank you." He said, "but I hate that name." He said suddenly changing his kind expression to a grim one.

"Huh?" I said frowning.

"I hate my name, I hate my face, I hate everything about me." He said, for some reason, his voice is like... full of hatred.

We walked in front of another door and Hananake-san putted his hand on the door knob.

Before he opened the door I started to say, "Hananake-san I..."

Before I can finish my sentence he said, "Please call me butler in front of others, but you're welcomed to all me Hananake when no one is there."

"Oh... sure" I said smiling a little, Hananake san opened the door and led me into a brightly lit room with a long table in the center, foods and candles were on the table. Countless chairs were beside he table.

Butch, Brick, Haruka- san and Hokari- san were sitting in some chairs. Talking cheerfully, they noticed the door open and looked at our direction.

Hananake- san's expression lit up and he smiled brightly towards the others.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me to a chair, pulled it backwards and motioned me to sit down.

I bowed and thanked him for the offer.

Haruka- san started to ask us questions about our family members.

Hananake- san placed a cup of tea in front of me, I looked up and saw his expression a bit unhappy.

I heard faint knocking from afar, I think it's not my imagination because everybody looked towards the direction where the sound is coming from.

The four sisters jumped up and down shouting, "Yay! More guests! More guests!"

They dashed out of the room and ran out of view.

"Darling, I think we need to give our other guests some greetings, but what about the boys?" Haruka- san said as she placed a hand on her cheek wondering what they must do.

"Master, my lady, how about I stay and look after them and you may go give your greetings to the other quests?" Hananake- san suggested.

"Ah, good idea..." Hokari-san said. I thought he was going to say _Hananake_ but instead he said, "_Butler_"

Hokari- san and Haruka- sand walked out and Hananake- san stayed behind.

"Hey." Butch called out to Hananake-san.

"Yes?" Hananake-san replied with a smile on his face.

"Why do you guys be so kind to us although you don't even know us?" He asked.

"The answer is simple..." Hananake-san said "Because you are our guests."

The door burst open having the four sisters dashing into the room running around the room dancing and singing.

Haruka-san and Hokari-san came in having another three children in front of them, a girl and two boys... I think they are 1 or 2 years our junior.

Hananake-san offered the other guests each a seat and gave them a cup of tea.

He then walked behind Hokari-san and said something that none of us can hear, Hokari-san said something back and Hanananake-san walked out the room.

Hokari-san stood up and said, "Come, let me show you around the house and when we return...let's have a party!"

"Party! Party!" The four sisters shouted throwing their hands in the air and started to dance.

Hokari-san heaved a heavy sigh and said, "Girls, calm down."

Right after Hokari-san said that the four sisters stopped and stood there in a line smiling ear to ear.

We started to follow Hokari-san down the hallway and he started to show us room to room.

After dozens and dozens of room we stopped at a room with a door decorated with jewels and shining stones.

He opened the door and walked in, having the six of us following behind him, the room is filled with jewels and gold.

He walked in front of a table and turned around, facing us, he started, "Now, this room is a very important room..."

"I can see that." Butch said looking around the room, Brick slapped him behind the head. "Hey!" He yelled, "What was that for?!"

Brick glared at him and said, "For the rudeness."

the others laughed softly at Butch as Hokari-san stepped aside, allowing us to see what is on the table.

It was a book, an old looking book with letters I can't understand on it.

Hokari-san started, "This book is very important to us, you may not touch it, even on the cover. If you do, terrible things would happen and might even cause death."

The girl gasped a little and held one of the other boy's hand.

"Well, I believe that is all the rooms!" Hokari-san said and walked out the room.

The six of us followed, when I looked back I saw the other three kids staring back at the room, then started to follow.

We returned to the big room and had a party for... I don't know how many hours.

Hananake-san were there when we returned.

"Well, we could call that a day." Hokari-san said, "You must be tired, the butler prepared some rooms so that you could sleep there."

Hananake-san led us to a hallway brightened with candles, he walked down six rooms and said we could choose the room we want.

They each got a room and I was the last one, before I went in Hananake-san said to me, "Boomer, I want you to wear this ring while you sleep." He then handed me a ring with a beautiful flower on it, he patted my head, smiled at me, and then walked away.

I followed what Hananake-san told me to do and then went to sleep.

**DONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**The next chapter : Dreams of the Past**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Ch 3 - Dreams of the Past

**Chapter 3 – Dreams of the Past**

**SRRY TO HAVE NOT UPDATE IN SUCH A LONG TIME!**

**BT STILL, ENJOY!**

**NB: If you already read the first and second chapters, plz reread it. I made changes to it.(Not a lot in the 3****rd**** chapter though)**

**Boomer's POV**

_I opened my eyes, realizing that I was lying on flower petals, sakura petals._

_I sat up and looked around; only to see a field full of sakura petals._

_In the center of the field was an enormous blossom tree; blooming while a kind breeze blew on my cheeks._

_Rustling sounds were heard behind me, I looked back to see a child running towards my direction, He has dark purple eyes and dark purple hair and look a bit like... Hananake-san..._

_'Wait. Where am I?' I thought realizing I'm in an unfamiliar place, 'Oh yea, I could ask that child.'_

_I watched as the boy neared me, he stopped right in front of me and looked around while a smile grew big on his face._

_I started to talk but no sound came out._

_The kid started to run around the field laughing while his eyes shined like marbles, he ran towards me but never stopped when he was about to run into me; I was able to take a step back but he was running to fast, but not as I expected...he ran __**past **__me like I'm a ghost._

_I was frozen with shock, but I still was able to move after a few seconds of shock._

_Something suddenly shone in my sight; I walked over to the item that reflected the sun._

_I picked it up and realized that it was the ring Hananake-san gave me; I looked at my hand and realized that the ring was not on my hand._

_'Did I drop it?' I thought as I placed it on my finger._

_I felt dizzy all of a sudden; my feet gave away as I fell to my knees. I was able to control my body again when I fell to my knees._

_The child stopped running and looked at me in the eyes._

_"Onii-chan, are you all right?" He asked and he walked towards me._

_He knelt down next to me and stared at me; then said, "Onii-chan, why are you wearing such weird clothes?" He asked tilting his head to one side._

_"Huh?" I said, "I-is it weird?" I asked as I looked at my clothes, it was a black sleeveless top and I had dark blue pants on, I was wearing a dark blue takkie._

_"Uhuh." The child replied while nodding, "You're not from around here are you?"_

_"Where am I by the way?" I said remembering the question I wanted to ask._

_"Huh? Onii-chan, you don't know where you are?" The child asked having a surprised expression on his face. "You are in the grounds of the Furanema household."_

_"Huh? Furanema?!" Isaid, "Then do you know a person called Furanema Hananake?" I said curiously._

_"Huh? That's me." The child said to me, "Onii-chan, how do you know my name?"_

_"Wait..." I said, "I don't get it, I'm in an unfamiliar place, I can't even think straight..."_

_"Then ask me anything you want." Hananake-__**chan**__ said to me._

_"Ok..."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(/~3~)/~~~(-.-)~~~(*A*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_I'm in the ground of the Furanema household, this is the Edo period, and the child that explained to me these information is Furanema Hananake-__**chan(**__?)_

_"By the way onii-chan, what is your name?" Hananake-chan asked me._

_"I'm Boomer, Boomer Jojo." I replied. We were sitting under the sakura tree._

_"Our household's tradition is flowers, my name is Hananake; The 'Hana' in my name means flower but I'm too lazy to remember what the 'nake' means. "He carried on explaining, "I have two elder brothers, and we are triplets. Mom died about two years ago..."_

_"By the way, how old are you?" I asked him._

_"12 years old." He replied, "My dad is a well-known man, our house is a wealthy family, mom gave me this ring for my tenth birthday." He said holding up his hand showing me a ring that reflects the sun brightly; it's the ring Hananake-san gave me._

_I looked at my finger, the ring is still on my hand. 'huh?' I thought as I lightly frowned._

_Hananake- chan looked at my finger and said, "Wah! Onii- chan, we have the same ring!" Hananke- chan exclaimed jumping up from where we were sitting._

"_Hey, do you like to hang around here?" I asked Hananake- chan._

"_Yep, this is my favorite place. It is beautiful with wonderful fragrance… and calming" He replied smiling at me._

"…_..chan…Bocchan… Hananake Bocchan!" Some voices echoed in the field._

_(*Bocchan means young master in Japanese)_

_Hananake- chan's smile faded and he said to me, "I need to go back… Onii-chan can you go back with me?" Hananake- chan asked me._

"_Yea…" I replied._

_He smiled a little and the people who were calling Hananake- chan came in front of us._

"_Bocchan; the lord is calling for you." A women in a blue yukata said._

"_Understood." Hananake- chan said as he started to walk, I followed him to where he was headed to._

_After a while of walking a olden fashioned mansion came into view (It's a bit like Miyako's house)._

_We walked into the house and after going past dozens of rooms, we came to a room at the end of a hallway._

_The women in the blue yukata knocked on the door and said, "Master Furanema, Bocchan is here."_

" _Come in." A voice said. The voice was low and kinda… Scary?_

_The door was opened and we walked into the room._

_The room was filled with pictures of the family, 'They must be yakuza…' I thought as we walked towards a desk at the center of the room._

_(*Yakuza is the Japanese mafia)_

_The man sitting at the desk looked at me the second we entered the room. "Your friend?" He asked Hananake- chan._

"_Yes." Hananake-chan replied._

_He stared at me for a few more seconds then looked at Hananake- chan, "I don't want to send servants all the time to just go and call to return. I want you to not go there so often."_

_Hananake- chan's expression turned sad as he replied, "Yes, father."_

"_You may leave."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"_Why don't you just refuse your father's request?" I asked Hananake- chan._

"_I need to obey the wishes of our elders." He replied._

_We were sitting in Hananake- chan's room, on the futon._

'_Why is his room so empty?' I thought looking around, there were the futon and a little table next to the futon, a little cupboard and that's all._

_I heard loud footsteps running in this direction, the door slid open as two other __**Hananake- chan**__ came into the room, except the other Hananake- chans has Blue hair, but one has yellow eyes, and the other one has green eyes._

'_Huh?' I thought 'Clones?!'_

"_Brothers…." Hananake- chan said as he stood up._

"_Eh? they're your brothers?" I asked._

"_Yes, we are triplets. He is the eldest," He said pointing at the one with yellow eyes, "His name is Tsubaki, Tsubaki means 'camellia flower'."_

_He then points at the one with the green eyes, "He is the second eldest, Hanakotoa, and It means 'language of flowers'. And I am the youngest."_

"_Tch." Tsubaki clicked his tongue and grabbed Hananake- chan by the collar, "Hey! Don't just go and introduce us to someone __**close **__to YOU without our permission!" He yelled at Hananake- chan._

_Hanakotoba just stood there watching what was happening, "I'm sorry, p-please forgive me, big brother." Hananake- chan said, I could see him shivering. _

"_Hey!" I said as I took Tsubaki's hand and loosened his grip, allowing Hananake-chan to break free from his big brother's grip._

_Tsubaki glared at me and snatched his hand away from me, "Who the hell do you think you are!" He shouted at me._

"_Brother! Please, he is my friend. I beg of you, please cause no harm to him." Hananake-chan pleaded._

_Tsubaki glared at Hananake- chan then me and said, "Fine, but only this time!"_

"_Oi." Hanakotoba said looking at us._

'_Finally making a sound.' I thought as Hanakotoba walked towards us slowly, "Mom said that she wants you to attend the tea ceremony that will take place three days from today."_

_Hananake-chan replied quickly, "I understand."_

_His two brothers walked out the room after the reply, Hananake-chan stood there for a few seconds but turned to look at my and said, "Onii-chan, would you mind staying over tonight?"_

"_Huh?" I said, "Oh, umm…."_

"_You can't after all…" Hananake-chan said disappointed._

"_Oh! No, I don't mind at all! Yea, sure, why not" I said._

_His expression lit up, I smiled as I patted his head softly._

"_It's calming for you to pat my head like this." He said as his smile grew wider._

"_Is it? Then I'll pat your head some more" I said as I patted it more._

'_But…. How did I actually come here?' I thought, 'I was staying over at the huge manor on the floating island, but…' _

_My head is all messed up!_

_(Time skip~~~)_

_I was lying the futon Hananake-chan prepared me for me , he was lying in a futon next to mine__._

"_hey…." I said starting a conversation._

"_Yes?" Hananake-chan said as he turned to face me. "Can I ask you some questions about your family?" I asked._

"_Go ahead! You can ask me anything." He replied to me._

"_What work do your family do?" I asked him._

"_My dad is a yakuza and my mom is a lady that arranges tea ceremonies." He said, "I have two older brothers, Tsubaki and Hanakotoba, you already met them today. I think the only one you haven't met is my mother, she is very beautiful women, but sometimes when she I angry… it's scary…" ._

"_I see…." I said_

_We talked some more and before we knew it we were both asleep._

…

"_mer…..oomer….Boomer!" I heard a voice call._

I opened my eyes and saw Hananake-**san **was sitting on the bed next to me.

"Hananake…. San" I said as I sat up, "but, what about….."

Hananake-san smiled at me and took my hand, "The ring I gave you, it makes the person that wears it see my past in their dreams."

I looked at my hand and saw that the ring was still on my hand.

"I'm sorry to have woke you up, but I would like to know what you and your brothers would like to have for your breakfast tomorrow morning." He asked as he patted my head softly. 'for some reason, it's calming to have him pat my head.

"Anything is fine, sorry for the trouble we are causing you." I replied as he chuckled, "It's nothing" Is the words that left his mouth after the chuckle.

"Now, please return to your rest, sorry for the interruption." He said as he made his way to the door, he close the door silently behind him.

….

_Hot…what foul smell…*cough* *huff*_

_I slowly opened my eyes, only to see the room filled with screaming fire._

_My eyes widened as I chocked on the black smoke, I saw Hananake-chan sit up besides me, he was coughing and choking._

"_Nii-chan *cough cough*….." He choked out the two words. __**(A.N. Yep, it's two words. I did ask my sister too!)**_

'_Hey! Are you ok?' I shouted as the cracking sound of flames overcame my voice._

"_Nii-chan! Where are you?!" He shouted, I could see as tears rolled down his cheeks, "NII-CHAN!"_

"_I'm right here, Hananake-chan! I'm right here!" I shouted as I reached out to touch his shoulder, to my surprise my hand went through him._

"_Nii….chan…."He said as he hugged his knees sobbing into his clothes._

_I looked at my hand, 'The ring is gone!' I looked around my surrounding as I saw the ring, I grabbed it and place it on my hand._

"_Hananake-chan!" I yelled over the deafening sound of the roaring fire._

_He looked up and saw me, his expression showed how glad he was to see me._

"_Nii-chan!" he said as he hugged me._

"_Let's get out of here." I said into his ear._

_He nodded as we ran towards the door leading to the garden._

_I slid the door open and we both ran out._

_I heard a loud cracking sound above us, I looked up and saw that the ceiling was collapsing onto us._

_I pushed Hananake-chan before the ceiling crashed down on me._

_I felt the weight fall onto me, other that the weight, I felt pain, burn and something piercing through my stomach._

"AHHHH!" I yelled as I shot up in bed.

I was panting and sweating, I could even feel tears prickling at the edge of my eyes, fighting to burst out and roll down my cheeks.

Hananake-san came rushing in, he sat next to me and placed a hand on my back, rubbing it gently.

"What did you see?" He asked me, "When….. the fire …broke out." I said. 'shit. My voice is cracking.' I thought.

He then said. "Well, I don't expect you to go back to sleep after this." He said patting my head, which calmed my down a bit.

"What happened after that?" I asked.

He looked at me and started to speak, "The people who set the fire was one of my father's client, they kidnapped me and held me hostage. Apparently my father killed one of his 'yakuza wife' for being in debt but refusing to repay the money. The client was furious and vowed to his wife that he will get revenge. I was trapped in a prison-like room. I don't know how long it was, but it was awfully long time for me. For some years, I waited, but no-one came to save me. I knew that I had to get out of there no matter what. One day I finally managed to escape that place. At that time, I was already about 16 years old, my hair was long and for some reason, my eyes and hair turned into light purple. When I returned home I realized that there was a tea ceremony going on, I walked into the room of the tea ceremony, and saw my brothers sitting behind my mother, smiling to some people I don't know. That's when I realized that they didn't even bother to look for me… 'maybe they thought that I died in the fire' That was what I thought, but I was wrong. The client that kidnapped me sent a letter to my father saying that he kidnapped me, but my father refused to come save me…. I guess that I'm just not loved….. not even by my own family…" He said as the expression saddened.

I looked at him and patted him on the head gently, "I'll love you, **as a friend.**" I said as I smiled at him.

He looked at me and smiled, "Thank you." He whispered softly

CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**THX for reading!**  
**PLZ review! **

**Nest chapter: Dead manor's END**


	6. Ch 4 - (part 1) Dead manor's end

**Chapter 4- Dead manor's end (PART 1) -sorry~~~**

**Hi! Sorry for not updating for so long! Enjoy tho!**

**Boomer's P.O.V**

CRASHHHHHH!

I was startled by that sound and ran out the room into the hallway, I saw that both brick and Butch also heard that sound and came out of their room.

"What the hell was that?" Butch said in a very curious tone.

"Beats me." Brick replied.

Screaming was heard after Brick said that, it was down the hallway where we came in from.

I heard a tumble sound behind me, I think it was loud enough for Brick and Butch to hear since they both looked in my direction, I turned around to see Hananake- san lying on the floor clenching his chest.

I ran over to him and knelt beside him, "Are you okay?" I asked and a frown appeared on my face, only to have a groan as an reply. I heard two pair of footsteps behind me and Saw that Brick and Butch walking over towards us, "What's Wrong" Brick asked

I shrugged as an reply. "…..un….." I heard Hananake-san murmur with all his might, "Huh?" I said unsure of what he just said, "Run…." He managed to say "Someone must have touched the book that Hokari-san told you not to touch.. us, the people from this house will lose unconscious and kill you all …hurry… GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

Hnanake-san's eyes started to turn red and he grunted in pain, "hurry.."

I felt my arm being pulled hard, I looked back and saw that it was Butch.

"The butler is also a member of this household, so he will also attack us if we don't leave quick. Boomer, hurry, let's go." Butch said as Brick started to leave

I gritted my teeth and then muttered, "Okay.."

I ran out of the room behind Butch, I looked back one more time and then ran out the room into the hallway down the south.(Where we came from)

**Hananake's POV**

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest and my body gave out, having a result of me falling to the floor, I heard boomer running towards me and asked if I'm okay. Then I heard another two pair of footsteps walking into the room, I presume that it is Boomer' brothers. I told them what would happen if the book is touched and told them to get out of the house as soon as possible.

After they were gone, I felt the very uncomfortable clothing whinge into a very easy-to-move-in cloth, I looked down to see that I was wearing a hakama (A kimono that a samurai wears) , my vision went red and I couldn't control my body anymore, I felt myself getting up and heard a clink sound, I was holding a katana in my hand, 'No…' I thought as I felt myself going after those boys.

**Butch's POV**

I ran close behind Brick as Boomer followed, we ran silently as we came into the dining room, Brick remembered the door that we came in from and ran towards it, Both Boomer and I followed.

Brick swung the double door open but stopped running after he did so, Boomer and I stopped before we bumped into him, "Hey! Don't just stop runnin….." I was gonna yell at him when I saw what was going on in the next room.

The other children that was in the manor was bleeding to death on the ground. They had all sorts of wounds cuts, bruises, gouged out eyes, chunks of meat missing from their bodies…

The other people from the manor surrounded they with smirks that revealed sharp teeth, glowing red eyes and blood running down their cheeks from their eyes as if they are crying blood.

I gulped down some fresh saliva that had gathered in my mouth, my face had a disgusted expression caused by the heavy blood smell.

I saw Brick cover his mouth in disgust, and took a step backwards stepping on the tip of my shoe, he realised it and took a step forward again.

"Guys…." I heard Boomer say behind us "we have to get out of here.."

"Boomer's right." Brick said, "they seem to not notice us, lets just dash for the other door leading to the exit."  
We looked at each other and nodded in agreement, and took off dashing for the door very closely.

This might not be the best idea… since this caught the attention of the people of the manor. They looked over at us but we kept on running, not daring to look back at the owners of the running footsteps behind the three of us.

We almost made it to the door when I heard Boomer screech, I looked back and saw that one of the maids had Boomer fall on the ground, stepping on him. The other three was not so far behind.

I don't hit girls, but if I have to, I will. I jumped into the air and kicked the maid off of my younger brother.

He scrambled as fast as he can off the ground, "Thanks.."

Brick already was at the double door, but only opened one. "Hurry!" He yelled at us.

We ran towards the door as fast as we could, having Boomer in front of me. The moment we made it to the other room Brick tried to slam the door shut, but to have a result of an arm with sharp claws reaching into the room, Brick hit the hand with his knuckle duster all three of us have in our pocket at all times.

That made the hand go back into the other room, giving Brick enough time to shut the door and picking up a random metal stick on the ground and locking the door by bending the metal stick.

We kept on running and successfully made it to the room having the exit door.

**BAM! End of part one! I will update the next chapter very soon!**


	7. Ch 4 - ( part 2 ) Dead manor's end

**I lied….. its not soon at all! So sorry!XP**

**I have exams coming up so I might be very busy. Sorry. T.T**

**But there's not a lot of people reading my story so I think its okay…..**

**Boomer's POV**

We ran for the exit like there is no tomorrow. Brick reached out for the door handle, but failed to do that since something flew at him aiming for the hand he reached out to open the door.

He jumped backwards barely dodging it, knocking Butch and I to the floor.

We climbed up from the floor to stand up again as soon as we could. We looked in the direction where that weapon came from, in the shadows we saw two glowing red eyes of a figure holding something like a sword.

We heard footsteps barely to be heard. The figure slowly walked out of the shadows.

My eyes widened as I saw Hananake –san slowly and calmly walk out, expressionlessly walking towards us with those glowing red eyes… with glowing purple liquid running down his cheeks , giving us chills down our spine.

"no…." I said with a worry filled cry. This made him snap and lunge at me, lifting his sword… or should I say katana above his head, ready to pierce through me with it. I ducked in time to save my life.

I saw Brick and Butch reach into their pockets, I did the same knowing what they are doing, we pulled out knuckle dusters that we always bring with us, oh, and we also have a pocket knife. Brick has two knuckle dusters and on the other hand Butch and I only have one. Butch's knuckle duster is the sharpest of all three of us.

Hananake- san looked over at Butch and swung his katana at him, Butch ran towards him and ducked under the katana and punched hananake- san in the stomach. He coughed up some blood and bent over wincing in pain. I ran over to Hananake-san , Brick and Butch tried to stop me but I was already next to Hananake-san. I saw his eyes turn back to normal. "Hananake-san…" I said as he looked over at me and shoved his Katana at me(well with the protector on obviously ) "Take it…." Hananake- san said with the other hand clutching his stomach, I could see blood, I held the katana as Hananake-san continued, "Boomer, I have a favour to ask." He took a deep breath as I nodded, "Kill me with this katana."

"What!?" I exclaimed in surprise. "I can't do that!"

"Boomer! Please…" "no…" I said as I lowered my head, I can't do that.

"Boomer, you must. I am not alive anymore, so that means you will not be a murderer." Hananake- san said , I looked up in surprise and asked, "What do you mean?" He smiled and started to explain, "I'm actually not supposed to do this I'll say this anyways, we, the people of this house is already dead, we are not alive anymore, we are the people of the dead manor. Although some of the people on this island might still be alive. Joker helped us to have another chance to 'live' once more, of course, our heart does not beat like yours. Apparently, the book the other kids touched is the book that'll kill us all once again if touched. I will die anyways if you don't kill me, but it might be even more painful than to be killed. Boomer, I beg you. You will only need to stab me in the chest." I still shook my head vigorously as I clutched the katana tight

Hananake-san held my right hand, I loosened my grip a little. Then I realised what Hananake- san is trying to do. He drew out the katana from the protector, my hand under his. I tried to pull my hand away but his grip was way too strong. .(A.N You can't kill yourself, that's why he have to hold boomer's hand under his, aaand I'll tell you why he did this later in this chapter.)

My eyes widened as I tried to struggle away, but to fail at doing so, tears started to stream down my eyes as the katana pierced through Hananake-san's chest. Blood started to drip from his mouth. He looked over at me and showed me a weak smile.

He finally lets go and collapsed onto the floor as he yelled, "GO! PEASE GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!"

"What do you mean by tha…?!" I started to say but stopped as I felt a very strong earthquake occur.

I felt a tug and looked up to see Brick and Butch standing behind me with a very serious face, I know what they meant by that, 'To get out of here' just like Hananake-san said. I bit my lower lip as I nodded. I looked over at Hananake-san and saw him smile one last time as the life from his eyes faded. We heard screeching and screaming from the other room, pain filled cries of the other people of the dead manor.

Brick and Butch started to run for the exit, I followed them. We barely made it out of the manor, it crashed right behind me as I stepped out of the house.

We stood there for a few minutes until suddenly a dark blue orb appeared in front of me, the orb was transparent and it contained a katana in it. The orb lowered into my hand as our phone buzzed in out pockets, we took it out and flipped it open to see Joker's face appearing on our screen.

"_Bravo! Bravo! I must say, you three are quite impressive_ , especially you….. **Boomer Jojo. **The orb that contains an item in it will help you survive in this….. game. If you want to use it throw it on the floor in order to break it. This caused the item to be usable. Each one of the participant will have a small pouch either attached to their arm or leg, anyways, put the orbs you receive into the pouch. If you want the item to turn back into the orb just say 're- orb'. The orb will know who it belongs to. Well then, until the next game …. " That was all that was in the video.

"How the hell does he even know Boomer's name?" Brick said and he placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Beats me." Butch said as he(And i) did the same as what Brick did.

I put the orb into the pouch , I heard a cranking sound behind me, I looked over to see a giant door opening.

All three of us started to walk forward, not knowing what troubles awaits us, but knowing only one thing….. we can't turn back now….


End file.
